team_jorgefandomcom-20200214-history
The HugBox Initiative
The HugBox Initiative is a project developed by Gage ("Lotims") Allen. The goal of this initiative was to generate 1000 clones of Lotims, designated as "Hugs". History Sociopathic Beginnings When Lotims was 17, he created the first trailer for SCP - Containment Breach after murdering Regalis for not letting him make it at first. After the overwhelming praise he got for his work on the trailer, his personality underwent a major change. At this point he had begun developing his inert sociopathic tendencies, which took over his entire mind shortly after. Lotims became so obsessed with himself that he wanted to start cloning himself in order to preserve his passion for short films. This lead to him starting The HugBox Initiative. Clone #0905 Like all other Hug clones, #0905's objective was to go out into the world and grow up to be exactly like Lotims, so as to maintain the sociopath's legacy. However as time went on this particular Hug clone began developing oddities not witnessed in previous clones. It appeared as though the Lotims genes were clashing with some entirely new recessive genes, causing the new genes to take prominence over Lotims'. Due to the nature of the Lotims genes, they are unable to function appropriately without all of them being present, causing Hug #0905 to further distance his persona from Lotims'. Furthermore, many of his brain cells underwent massive deterioration, causing the brain to become severely underdeveloped among other defects. This Hug clone was ultimately cut loose from the Lotims program to avoid any connections between them. He ended up being the last clone created, as Lotims shut down the project shortly after, citing moral concerns as the primary reason for doing so. Clone Repository Hug Series 01 (0001 - 0099) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 02 (0100 - 0199) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 03 (0200 - 0299) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 04 (0300 - 0399) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 05 (0400 - 0499) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 06 (0500 - 0599) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 07 (0600 - 0699) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 08 (0700 - 0799) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 09 (0800 - 0899) :... :CORRUPTED Hug Series 10 (0900 - 0999) :... :! one (1) file was able to be restored. :presenting file now: ::Hug #0905 Origins One night CommanderMark, Cridone and Awesomeguy147 were watching old vlogs from Hug. After seeing his shall we say, erratic behavior, CommanderMark came up with the idea of him being a clone of Lotims, due to his dad (seen briefly in one of the vlogs) having the same 70s hairstyle as Lotims. This later evolved into the idea that he was a malfunctioning clone with brain growth problems. Cridone coined the idea of the "0905" in his name being his designation, as the 905th clone. This also lead to the idea of there being 1000 clones planned. Cridone also came up with the idea of the project's name, getting the name HugBox Initiative after Hug's studio named HugBox TGM. Category:Lotims Category:The HugBox Initiative